The Great Big Treasury of RENT Ficlets
by HaidenGreenEyes
Summary: Small oneshot ficlets bound together for your reading pleasure! There is no connection between the stories.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic, so please go easy with the reviews. My friend NaKeva Rapp suggested that I stop barging in on her stories and write my own, and she is helping me write this. It's going to be a collection of unconnected, little one shot ficlets about. I really hope you guys like it.

**Ficlet 1- Comfort For a Friend **

Maureen broke up with Mark last night. He took it pretty hard. See Mark isn't the boldest of guys. In high school I was the one who got all the girls and attention. Mark doesn't talk to that many girls and Maureen was kind of the best thing that ever happened to him. Or the worst now that I think about it. Anyway, he was moping in his room for hours. Finally I got sick of it and barged in there to talk some sense into him.

When I opened the door, Mark was laying in on the floor in his underwear staring at the ceiling. Seeing Mark in his skivvies caused a stirring a little south of the border if you know what I mean, but I put that aside so that I could help him.

"Hey Mark." I greeted him. He didn't respond, so I pressed on. "What are you doing today?" I asked then.

He looked up at me. "The same thing I'm doing now." he said in a flat monotone.

"And that would be?" I asked. The idea was to keep him talking so that he wouldn't dwell on his pain.

"I'm laying here, thinking of how I'm going to die alone." he said.

Ouch, I wasn't expecting that. Still though, he could not be allowed to carry on in this condition. So I leaned down and grabbed Mark's arm. "Come on Marky, time to get up and stop wallowing."

He didn't even fight me as I pulled him to his feet. "How come you got to wallow and I don't Roger?" he complained.

"You wouldn't let me wallow alone for seven months. So now I'm returning the favor." I started to push him out the door, but then remembered that his was less than fully clothed. "Now go put some clothes on, grab your camera, and let's go."

"What's the point? It's not like anyone cares about me to care how I look." he said as he went back into his room. I wanted to tell him that I did care about him, more than he knew. But I thought it better to take it one step at a time and get him out of the house first. After a minute Mark came out in a shirt and some jeans and then flopped on the couch. He was staring at the spot our television would be if we had one, for ten minutes.

Suddenly I snapped, I yanked him to his feet and pressed my mouth against his. He just stood there for a minute, then he kissed me back. When we drew apart we just stared at each other.

"When did you become bi?" Mark wanted to know.

I blushed. "Sometime between when I first met you and all the times I've seen you in your underwear." I said softly. "So, you feel better now?"

Mark smiled and nodded. "Yes, you helped me, so now I'm going to help you." he said.

"With what?" I asked, confused. He grinned and nodded toward the noticeable bulge in my pants. I looked down and then grinned back at him. "Does this mean you're over Maureen now?" I wanted to know.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me toward his bedroom. "Maureen who?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ficlet 2- Roger and Maureen's Spring Cleaning**

Roger was bored. Mark was at work, Collins was tutoring, Benny was a jerk, and Maureen was who knows where. He had been sitting on the roof strumming his guitar absently, when Maureen showed up. She was poking around in one of the closets when he came back into the loft.

"What are you doing Re?" he asked. "We don't have anything worth stealing around here."

Maureen stood up and turned around and Roger stared at her head. Today she was sporting purple streaks in her hair. Last week they had been blue. She caught the direction of his look and grinned.

"You like?" she asked. "I decided that it was time for a change. Joanne thinks I'm crazy though."

Roger agreed with her about that. "So how's it going with Joanne?" he asked. He and Mark had just now started speaking to Maureen again after she had broken up with Mark.

"It's going great." she said. "Anyway, I was bored and I thought it was time to come over here and help you clean this place up."

"No way." Roger said. "No cleaning. You're just going to take everything out and then leave me with the mess when you get tired of the work."

But it was too late. She was already taking boxes out of the closet. "We'll just do this closet today okay?" Maureen said.

Roger sighed. "Like I have a choice now." he muttered, and joined Maureen on the floor. Together they went through the first box. It was full of Mark and Roger's report cards from middle and high school.

"Ooh," Maureen said. "Let's see what we got here. Mark: A's and B's. Roger: C's and D's."

"School wasn't really my thing okay? Can we please move on now?" Roger snapped.

So they moved on through the second box. It held old clothes that Roger decided to throw out. The interesting stuff was in the last box though. It held old photo albums and keepsakes.

"So who's this?" Maureen asked, holding up a picture of a blond guy.

Roger looked at it. "Oh that's this guy named Adam Pascal. My sister had a huge crush on him a while ago. I think he looks like me." he said.

"I don't think so." Maureen said. "He's dreamy, and you're, well you're just Roger. There's totally no resemblance at all."

Roger just rolled his eyes and kept looking through the boxes. There were several photos of him and Mark as kids and teenagers.

Suddenly Maureen exclaimed, "Oh my God!" She was holding up a picture. It was of a young Roger holding a blue cloth. On the back it said: _Roger at 13 with his favorite blanket "Flufkins"._

"Flufkins?" she asked laughing. "At thirteen too. That's so cute!"

Roger narrowed his eyes. "Shut up.", he warned.

Then Collins came in. "Hey you guys. What's up?" he greeted.

Maureen shot Roger a wicked grin. "Well…" she said slowly.

"I mean it Maureen, shut up." Roger growled.

She smiled at him. "Okay Roger, I won't say anything." Maureen said. Then she got up and headed toward the door. When she passed Collins, she slipped the picture in his hand. "See you two later."

Collins waved at her and then looked at the picture in his hand. A slow grin spread across his face and the taunting began.


End file.
